bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Satomaru Morimoto
| english voice = | spanish voice = }} Satomaru Morimoto (森本 里円 Morimoto Satomaru) is a young Shinigami and a new-found member of the Morimoto Clan. He is noted to have a interest of sorts with Shiro Morimoto. Appearance Satomaru bears the appearance of a young, but fit and muscular man with a lean figure. He bears some traits from both his mother and father, but nothing too distinct. He has abnormal black hair for his heritage which is kept spiked up at the front, with two small bangs on the sides and blue eyes. He is commonly seen in a standard shinigami's shikahusho, his being a sleeveless variant; along with an unusual very short version of the captain's haori, his bearing a red collar and the haori only going down to his lower ribs. On the back of the haori he flaunts the Morimoto crest. Personality At first glance, Satomaru appears to be a careless man with a cold demeanor; if spoken to however, one would be quick to see that he's a pretty jovial man, but not in the most positive ways. He likes to get under another person's skin like no other, and is prone to taunting and angering them in some way. This leads to many people generally finding him to be annoying and often showing a strong dislike towards him. And on the surface, he takes in amusement of their reactions to him. He is very affectionate towards women, often joking around with or flirting with them and invading their personal space, regardless of whether they're taken by another or not. On a deeper level, if one were to somehow see past his immaturity, would find him to be as normal as any other person. If he isn't around a whole bunch of people at once and knows the individual well enough, he would be more respectful towards them and could prove to be an asset over time. When the man is training or in any sort of serious situation, he tends to not take it too seriously. When it comes to fighting, his outlook doesn't change much, unless he's losing, and at that point would start taking it seriously. If he were to lose, he would do everything he could to ensure a victory the next time around. History Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Satomaru also boasts a immense spiritual energy. His presence near common living beings make them pass out if he projected his spiritual pressure around an area. Enhanced Strength & Durability: Satomaru has a remarkable amount of strength for a human, stated to be taken to higher levels through his excessive amount of reiatsu. Also, Satomaru possesses a high level of resilience and stamina, evidenced by his ability to take heavy damage. Thanks to his durability, he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Humans effortlessly. As such, Satomaru is able to withstand attacks that would be fatal to most humans. Shunpo Expert: From the start, Satomaru was able to grasp the basics of Shunpo. Without much hard work, he was able to enhance his skills and further his capabilities with it. Satomaru has managed on occasion to keep up with captains and those of equal skill without slowing down. Expert Getsukujin Practitioner: After recovering some written scrolls that contained practices for his clan, Satomaru has become able to augment his Shinigami powers slightly, properly learning the Getsukujin, a sort of "power-up" technique unique to his clan. Due to the risk of the technique, as it involves reaching into the Hakusui (魄睡, Soul Sleep), Satomaru restricts use of it in battle. *'Gatsu no Ōda' (ルナーストライク, "Lunar Strike") is the Morimoto house signature technique. It allows Satomaru to create black flame energy which he is able to direct at his opponents through pure thought and manipulate how he pleases. When his blade is in its sealed state, he performs the technique in a similar fashion to Shiro Morimoto. While in the release state, Satomaru has created two more versions of the technique that he fires off in two different ways that give it different power outputs. **'Jōshō Gatsu no Ōda' (立上りルナーストライク, "Rising Lunar Strike") In the same fashion that the original technique is prepared, Satomaru performs a rising back-flip cartwheel kick releasing dual massive waves of black flame energy with a purple tinge. The attack is meant to crush defenses and capture the opponent off guard with the same power output of a single normal Gatsu no Ōda but split into two waves. **'Hauringu Gatsu no Ōda'(ハウリングルナーストライク "Howling Lunar Strike") Instead of dispersing the energy of the Gatsu no Ōda into a wave, Satomaru actually condenses the power into his striking arm, causing the muscles and veins it to become enlarged and seeping with a powerful aura that is similar in color to his reiatsu. When this power is released into, with an explosive jab motion, the power is expelled in a condensed energy attack that takes the shape of a wolf's head. It is black and purple in color and can envelop enemies in damage twice that of his original Gatsu no Ōda. *'Gatsu no Shuriken' (月手裏剣,"Moon sword hidden in the hand") Due to Satomaru's active training, he is able to conduct one of the impressive feats of the Getsukujin, producing a reiryoku weapon. Satomaru has chosen to go with the "highly original" clan style, a shuriken produced with reiryoku that consists of three tomoe bound together through their center's by a single circular reishi thread. When thrown by the user, rapidly spinning towards the intended opponent until its ultimate collision, causes a massive explosion, capable of leveling a city block, upon impact. Satomaru keeps this knowledge secret from all, making sure that he uses this technique only on those who he can arrange to keep the secret to their graves. Hakuda Expert: Satomaru has also shown himself to be a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed, when a shinigami, in battle he has demonstrated great skill by incapacitating several Shinigami of lieutenant rank. In battle, he has shown himself to be tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. Expert Swordsmanship: Satomaru is a natural born swordsman. He fights with flawless precision, making the most out of an attack with the least amount of effort. When fighting more powerful opponents, he fights with a blend of Zanjutsu and Hakuda, making him an exceptional melee fighter. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Even when a human or in Shinigami form, Satomaru has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. Satomaru has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he seemingly can instantly counterattack right after.He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. Zanpakutō Haganeu (鋼う Steel Will) is the zanpakuto of Satomaru. It takes the form of a regular katana with a ruby colored hilt, with gold trimmings. It has an ornate star shaped guard with an abnormal blue steel tint to it. It's scabbard is black in color with a single blue stripe down its side and is held in place to Satomaru's side by a steel chain. *'Shikai': After the command phrase, "Doubt equals death; Forfeit means failure; Focus your resolve." is spoken, the blade glows brightly becoming bright enough to blind all those in its immediate presence for a miniscule amount of time, in which Haganeu takes the form of two silver and black gauntlets with small-cleaver like segments similar to Zangetsu's Shikai blade attached to Satomaru's knuckles and goes up his forearms in a fin like fashion. A white tang is wrapped around the rest of his arms, reaching up to his elbows. In addition, Satomaru's arms begin to show markings that are simply lines that run along the entirety of the arm and a bright glowing ring around his wrist. The ring then gives off thinner lines that run up towards the tips of his fingers like the branches of a tree, the branches of energy reach all around his hand. When moving his arms quickly or with a large force, it is just slightly noticeable, but what looks like an aura of a larger being's arm is around his own. It is a transparent color of his reiatsu and the arm of the 'Phantom' seems to be armored in a strange fashion. :Shikai Special Ability: The main ability of his shikai is the capability to use the 'Phantom' arms that appears when he moves around to do different actions. Punching someone with his left arm can cause an increase of power since the arm will force itself out towards an opponent, the 'Phantom' arm is capable of doing its own physical damage and even blocking. As said the arm can be used in defense, since it appears above Satomaru's arms, not around it, he can raise his arm up to take in damage from swords and even many energy based attacks to reduce damage. An interesting ability with the arm would be the fact Satomaru is capable of throwing it out in front of himself and the arm can extend out to grab someone, its reach is long but still has a limited range. Other then these main abilities, he has some techniques which uses the 'Phantom' abilities of his Shikai. *'Kaijin Burēdo' (怪人ブレード Phantom Blades):The most basic but strangely useful abilities of Satomaru's shikai is the fact he is capable of creating floating blades in the air that glow brighter then the Phantom's arm. The blades are rather large, the size of large knives and they seem to be made of an almost crystal like material, the blades themselves are obviously more materialized then that of the arm spawned by Haganeu, which is still in its most basic stage. The blades are capable of being created from inside the palm of the Phantom's arm, the number of them isn't a set amount since he is capable of creating many rather easily. The blades would then be directed towards an opponent by the direction of Satomaru's movements. The blades are capable of cutting and stabbing an opponent who is unlucky to meet their path and if they get stabbed into the opponent they shatter seconds after, the fragments from the crystal like material shattering will cut the inside and outside where it was stabbed badly, adding to the blades effect. *'Enajīyashi' (エナジーヤシ Energy Palm):This is the second and final attack in Haganeu's shikai form and its something he doesn't use very often at all since he believes it may leave him open for attacks. Around his hand the lines of energy that come up to his wrist will begin to glow brighter then they did before as it begins to gather his reiatsu into the palm of his hand. While gather the reiatsu, he will bring his hand out in front of himself and aim it towards an opponent, the Phantom's arm slowly becoming more and more noticeable as he does this. Its long hand is very large and looks like it would crush someone just by its size, it follows Satomaru's hand movements almost perfectly as the ball of reiatsu appears visually in the palm of his hand. Bright purple like his reiatsu, what looks like a single ring around the orb, similar to Saturn. When the energy from the orb is released it will give out a large destructive wave of reiatsu that moves forward similar to that of a Cero from an arrancar. The appearance of the beam is also like the a Cero only for the fact the orb expands in great size to almost fill up the Phantom's hand as well with the ring still around it. Quotes . Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Tysomo-Raijin1 Category:Moriomoto Clan Category:Bleach: Roaring Conflict